Adapt, Investigate and Evolve
by awsomeve123
Summary: What if Harry wasn't alone for all those years living with the Dursly's. What if he found a friend in the most eccentric of forms.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning is before the story, when the pieces are arranging into their peculiar patterns and gaps are being filled. When the past is covered by the present, but that one little flicker shines through, carrying on traditions long forgotten. One day in September, the future of The-Boy-Who-Lived changed from the one we've come to expect.

AN/ a teaser for an expansive idea. Updates one a week for five weeks, and if there no cements, bu the fifth week the story will be dropped.


	2. Ignol

Harry was four years old, and had yet to show signs of his unique skills when he saw his first magic. The day had started like any other, with he and dudley being dropped off in primary school by Petunia Dursley. Dudley had demanded his afternoon snack be a donut and had caused the three of them to be ten minutes late for the morning head count.

When the two cousins stepped into the building, Dudley waddled over to his boisterous friends at the computers, hiding his 'afternoon' snack behind himself as he passed the instructor. Harry immediately put his messenger bag in his usual cubby when he notice the first abnormality. There, within a generally unused cubby, was a sparkly purple bag, startling the the boy, as even the most feminine girl in the class wouldn't dream of using such an outrageous bag.

Harry then made his way towards the book corner, where he knew he would be safe from the other children. No one looked for a fight in the area where they would get in the most trouble for damaging something. He nearly missed the shock of white hair as he approached the shelves. The kid was hunched over a sketchbook, in the only remaining bean bag (Dudley's gang had already dragged the others to the large monitors across the room), a large book on animals propped up against the wall to their right, along with an odd assortment of books not far from their reach. The thing that was the strangest about the child, was the total lack of gender in their clothing choices. No glitter, nor any particularly masculine color choices, only a gray shirt and baggy tan pants hanging loosely from their tiny frame.

Harry was snapped from his reverie by a pair of soft violet eyes meeting his shocking emerald, triggering a rather disturbing staring contest. The curiosity in his eyes were mirrored in the genderless child's eyes, thinly veiled by their own caution and distrust. The two were drawn from the silent interaction by rather loud voice resounding from Harry's left,making both turn towards the disturbance.

"Get off my seat," Dudley demanded, pointing at the unlabeled kid.

"Why?" the child asked ,as if they'd been told to try a food or book.

"Because, it's mine," the obese boy huffed, absentmindedly scratching his butt.

"How," came the apathetic reply. The child's attention was starting to drift back to his drawing, bored of the intrusions. Harry couldn't blame the lack of attention towards the generic bully behavior. If he wasn't always on the receiving end, he might even be amused with how painfully unoriginal his cousin was.

"It just is. Now move!" Dudley all but screeched, glaring at the new kid. The kid merely looked into his eyes with a lazy confidence before replying.

"No." Dudley's reaction was to turn beet red, much like his father, and attempt to push the other kid off the bean bag. Harry moved to intervene when the kid leaned backwards, holding the sketchbook to his chest, causing the spoilt brat to overbalance and fall into his lap before he rolled onto the floor, crushing the child's legs under his weight. Dudley blinked for a moment, as if he couldn't comprehend _what_ had just happened, before bursting out in exaggerated bawling. Within seconds, a student teacher was looming over the two (three?) boys and the new kid. The old lady wore a faded floral dress, her wrinkles giving her a kind grandmotherly look. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, her disapproval glinting through her dark eyes towards the two apparent offenders.

"What is going on?" Mrs Kenny demanded, her voice cutting through Dudley's wails. The obese boy looked towards the adult, pulling his best puppy dog eyes and sniffing.

"He tried to push me out of my seat before he overbalanced and fell on my lap, which may actually be more brushed than his f… bum, before rolling down to the floor and summoning you with his faux distress. As you may have noticed, he is trying to paint his demeanor as an innocent victim," The genderless kid plainly stated, keeping eye contact with the teacher for a few minute before Mrs Kenny blinked and looked away, taking on a soft, sympathetic smile towards Dudley.

"Duddy, sweetie, what happened?" she asked, her tone dripping with honey.

"The new kid p-pushed me," he whimpered. Tears were gathered at the corners of his eyes, as he sniffed.

"How would I manage that? Your three times my weight and I'm not exactly lean," the kid in question deadpanned.

"Mr. Ign-" Mrs Kenny gasped, getting cut off by the white haired child.

"Ms," came the annoyed, monotone voice.

"What?"

"I do not currently possess a penis, however I've hear that America has developed a plastic surgery for women who want-"

"IGNOL!" The teacher all but screamed. Every head in the room turned towards the three students and the assistant teacher.

"What did I say?" came the innocent reply.

"The P-word," the grandmotherly figure sniffed, looking over down her spectacles to to the odd little girl. "We don't use such… _vulgarity_ in Little Gifts Primary School."

"You identify the technical term for male genitalia as a swear in an academic setting? I'll admit that the school is early in the process, but this is just ridiculous. Do these kids even know the biological difference between girls and boys?" Ignol asked incredulously.

"They're _children_ , and so are you, now act like it," Mrs Kenny hissed at the student who stood less than half her height. The two boys shrunk away from the furious adult whilst the white haired child just blinked, unimpressed by the display.

"Might I ask, who are _you_ to identify whom I am to be. If you had a degree in child psychology I may consider it, but as you seem to lack a high school diploma, I don't take your opinion as any more than just that: an opinion," Ignol drawled, watching the color of his teacher's face slowly darken into a scarlet shade.

"How do you know that I never graduated?" Mrs Kenny sputtered, glaring daggers at the child who was, at least, one twentieth her age. The actual teacher entered the room, having just finished talking with Mrs Dursley about punctuality, and, by the look on her face, she was far from impressed by the scene playing out before her.

"You just told me," Ignol said evenly, a small smirk lazily curving her lips. At this moment, the assistant teacher's hair had started to change from her gray waves to spiky fluffs of orange-ish red, that turned a yellow shade at the tips. Harry blinked in surprise, focusing on the teacher's hair. He looked around the classroom but no one else seemed aware of the abnormality. With her red face, the old woman was vaguely reminiscent of a horribly designed candle. This didn't improve the situation, oh no, making the entire class giggle as the actual teacher struggled keep an unimpressed frown on her face.

"That is quite enough, Mrs Kenny. What appears to be wrong?" came the obnoxious trill. The teacher wasn't anybody's favorite, as she put all her care into her appearance, rather than her students. This caused a monthly prank competition between a majority of the boys in the class, aimed only at ruining all her hard work.

"Mrs. Morsen, this child has bullied a fellow classmate, sworn with vulgarity and insulted a teacher!" the human candle spat. At this point Ignol set her sketchbook aside and stood up, her violet eyes flashing in challenge at Mrs. Kenny, before turning to Mrs. Morsen with a polite smile, glint of challenge nowhere to be seen.

"I have been sitting in that bean bag since I got here, at 5:30 am, and not only did the apparent 'victim' show up twenty minutes after the bell, but he also demanded that I give my seat to him. Naturally, I said no. He then proceeded to try and remove my person from the seat, only to over balance and belly flop onto my lap, rolling off onto his bum. I, on the other hand have a bruised lap, a false accusation and a candle burning herself up over an non-existent issue," the monotone reply came, just as evenly as all the replies previous.

" _Non-existent,_ " Mrs. Kenny sputtered, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Yes, as the lack of existence is the issue being discussed," Ignol replied, turning her head slightly so that the twitch of her lip wasn't seen by the teacher. Mrs Morsen, looked at her college with a look that could only be interpreted as 'are you serious', before leaning down to be face to face with the difficult child. Ignol visibly twitched at the condescending behavior.

"Now, sweetie, we don't use expletives, okay? Now go into time out and I'll hold onto your sketchbook for the rest of the day," came the sickening baby voice, as the teacher gave a bubbly toned lecture to the overly mature four year old. The look on Ignol's face could only be described as incredulous.

"One, the main issue is the false accusations that this overweight imbecile made, not my use of technical genitalia terms. Two, for the love of logic, stop treating me condescendingly, it'll only make you more distanced from myself and any kid observing this interaction," the reply came, the monotone tinged with a touch of irritation. The teacher only snatched the sketch book away, rising to her full height and glaring down at the four year old, as if it would salvage the power she had over the situation. Ignol simply sighed and walked towards the corner set aside for time outs. Harry started inching away from the irritated adults as they tried to compose themselves. He had never seen grown ups respond so … passionately to a kid, just as much as he had never heard a preschooler use such a wide vocabulary.

"Oh, and Potter," came the sickly tone of Mrs. Kenny, "why don't you join Ignol in the corner for encouraging his behavior." Harry sighed before complying, mulling over the bizarre morning that he had experienced so far. He sat a foot from the new kid, staring at the white haired girl from the corner of his eyes. She glanced over and winked.

"The name's Soul. Soul Ignol, at your service," she whispered lowly, so as to not draw the teacher's attention.

"Harry Potter," he replied in the same manner.

"Really?" Soul inquired, her eyes widening a bit before smiling widely. "I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a _very_ interesting friendship." Harry looked at her with a confused expression, before nodding hesitantly.

"If you say so," he said, a touch louder than he meant to.

"NO TALKING IN TIME OUT!" came the screech behind them, causing both kids to flinch and the rest of their peers snicker at their misfortune. The beginning of an interesting friendship indeed.


End file.
